Dragons and Elves
by DaCloak
Summary: What would happen if Middle Earth and Alagaesia were neighboring countries? Arya disobeys her mother and journeys to Middle Earth and joins the fellowship. Oh, but wait, Saphira hatched for Arya instead of Eragon. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

**So, yeah. Here is my first fan fic. It's a Inheritance-LoTRs crossover set after Brisingr and during the Fellowship of the Ring. Enjoy! Also its Arya's POV.**

Dragons and Elves

Prologue

I walked into the throne room and slowly approached the knotted wood of the throne, where my mother sat staring at the leafy wall with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mother?" I asked, slightly worried. Islanzadi jumped jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face me. "I was pondering over the memory you showed me of the vision you had" she said slowly.

"And?" I prompted.

"I have come to the decision that we will focus on our own troubles".

"WHAT!?!"

"Arya, we have our own problems at the moment".

"They need our help, they need Shur'tugal. They can not win this war on their own!"

" The problems of elves are more important than those of humans that we don't know-"

"They are elves in that land" I pointed out.

That caused the older elf to sigh. "I know you want to help them but they have nothing to do with us, you know that."

"We should help all who need help, no matter who they are. That is what it means to be a Rider." I paused and let my voice grow darker. "Do you think that once Sauron has taken over Middle Earth, he will just ignore Alagaesia? If Middle Earth falls, he will stretch out his arm to conquer our land and not even the power of the elves, the Varden, Riders and Orik and his people _combined_ can contend with him." I said bitterly. "Our only hope is to help them win this war while we still have time. If his gaze falls on Alagaesia, he may decide to aid Galbatorix. That is, if he isn't already. "

"We're not getting involved!"

"We have to-"

"NO! We're not going to war. It's been 5 years since Oromis died and we need you here to train the Riders of the eggs we found. We need to focus on this, Arya. You are not helping, that's an order. You know what will happen if you disobey a direct order from me. Now go."

Still fuming, I left the room and almost crashed into a large blue shape that was sitting outside the door to the throne room.

_Little one, what are you going to do? _Saphira, my dragon asked.

_I don't know, I think I will risk it and go anyway. _

_Good. _

_You really think so? _

_Yes, we should help, you are right. _

_That's a first. _

She snorted and I walked to my room to pack all that I would need. I was going to war.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review. CLICK ON THE BUTTON!!!!! NOW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 Fallen Angel

**So, here's Chapter 1, Arya's in Middle Earth. Yeah, I did know about the mistake in the Prologue, but my laptop wouldn't let me change it. Also important backstory: Eragon has a male dragon, it's green and called Emeril. The vault of Souls has been found and contained dragon eggs. There are now about fifty riders fighting with the Varden, and half of them are women. Arya is the Leader of the Women Riders. Also, POV may change from Arya to the Fellowship during the story, only reason I am mentioning it is that in the last Chapter I said it was Aya's POV only. Have changed that. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!!**

Chapter 1 Fallen angel?

Arya's POV

"Finally" I muttered as Middle Earth suddenly started flying along beneath us. We had being flying for over 3 days non stop. I mean, come on, you can't land on the sea! We flew and we flew for what seemed like hours. When we came to populated areas we had to fly above the clouds to avoid being seen.

Suddenly, the land beneath us changed, we were now flying over a snowy mountain and my thoughts were interrupted by Saphira.

_Arya, can you see those people down on the mountain._

_There are people? What are they doing on the mountain? Can you fly higher to avoid being seen?_

_Too late, I think they've seen us._

Aragorn's POV

I gripped my sword tightly as Boromir gave the ring back to Frodo. I must watch him incase he tries to steal the ring from Frodo.

The others seemed to relax and we continued our journey up Caradhras.

About 30 feet from where we had stopped before, we heard a noise that froze us in our tracks. A noise that I had read about and heard stories about, but hoped I would never hear. The sound of immense wings. I spun around and saw a sight that made my blood run cold. There, flying towards us, was a huge blue dragon.

"Get down"

I heard Gandalf's shout and quickly obeyed, then crawled over to Legolas and Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Do you think it will attack us?"

"I don't know. Legolas, do you think you can shoot it down?"

The blond elf shook his head slowly.

"I could definitely hit it, but whether it would do any good is another matter. I would probably just anger the creature. Do you want me to still try?"

I looked at Gandalf, then nodded. Legolas quickly strung his bow and fitted an arrow. The elf seemed to be waiting for the dragon to fly over us. I looked up as the dragon neared. The dragon soared overhead and I heard the twang of the bow string next to me.

The arrow flew towards the beast, but the wind dropped suddenly and the dragon dipped....and the arrow flew over it's shoulder.

But then, we heard a high scream of pain and a figure fell off the dragon's back, plummeting towards the earth. The dragon had a rider, and Legolas had just shot him.

Arya's POV

I looked down at the people on the mountain side as we neared.

_Just keep flying straight Saphira._

I told her, and focused on the sky ahead. Then, suddenly the wind dropped and Saphira dipped unexpectedly, throwing me off balance.

_Arya, are you okay_

_Yeah, I think so, I'm-_

The rest of my sentence was cut off by a thud and a scream of pain. I looked down and saw a long arrow deeply imbedded in my shoulder. My vision blurred and I found myself slipping sideways off Saphira.

I tumbled towards the snow-covered mountain, spinning over and over as I fell.

_ARYA!!!_

I heard Saphira call my name in panic and saw her dive to catch me as I fell. She collided with me and twisted round so the I was above her, then snapped her wings open to stop our fall. I let out another scream of pain as her paws closed around me, driving the arrow deeper.

She wasn't quick enough though, we plummeted into the mountain side and Saphira bounced slightly, skidding along the frozen ground. I flew out of her grip and spun through the air landing heavily on my side in the snow.

I looked up, nearly blinded by pain and saw that I had landed in front of the people who had shot us down. I briefly saw expressions of shock on their faces, then my head exploded with pain everything went black.

Aragorn's POV

The dragon and the rider smashed into the mountain side and the dragon skidded away. The impact ripped the rider from his dragon's grip and he landed heavily a little way in front of the hobbits and Boromir.

"Aragorn, Gandalf, over here quick!"

I heard Boromir's shout and ran over to them. There in the snow, was a person with pointed ears. Not a man but an elf. Then the elf raised his head and I heard a gasp of shock from behind me. An elleth, an elf woman, was lying in the snow with Legolas's arrow deep in her shoulder. The expression of pain and confusion on her face was heart-wrenching. She gave a small gasp and collapsed.

**You know what to do now, REVIEW!!!! I HAVEN"T HAD ANY REVIEWS YET!!!! HAS ANYONE EVEN READ THIS STORY????? I FEEL SO SAD NOW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 What now?

**I have got nothing to say except enjoy. I have no idea if anyone has reviewed as I have posted this chapter at the same time as the last. Oh, yeah. I forgot a disclaimer on the last 2 Chapters. Heres a triple disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER TIMES 3: I do not own anything remotely related to Middle Earth or Alageasia, they belong to the geniuses that are Tolkien and Paolini. I only own my jokes and new lines. But hey, a girl can dream!!! :D**

Chapter 2 What now?

Arya's POV

I awoke to near-blinding pain in my head and shoulder. I heard people moving around me and realized that my eyes were closed. Slowly, cautiously, I opened them...and gave a yelp of fright as I came face to with a small brown-haired creature.

I shot up and stepped backwards, pressing my back against a tall rock. I looked around and saw that I was still on the mountain, before pain and dizziness forced me to my knees. The other people around me stood up as they realized that I was awake.

"Pippin, you shouldn't have scared her."

My head whipped round to look at the one who had spoken. A tall dark-haired man who was staring at me with a kind expression. A human. A noise made me turn again and I saw another human and a dwarf. I let my head fall back against the rock and looked up at the sky. Oh no, I am going to die. Dwarves and humans. I gave a sad sigh and let my shoulders slump. Ow, that hurt. I opened my mind and found their thoughts unguarded. After a quick examination, they seemed to be trustworthy, but I was still unsure.

"Are you okay?" I jumped as someone sat down beside me. I turned and saw the dark-haired human. "Where am I and who are you?" I said quietly. The man smiled and gestured the others over.

"My name is Aragorn. You are in Middle Earth on Caradhras Mountain. These are my companions Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Legolas."

Aragorn pointed to each person as he named them, ending with a tall blond elf. Boromir walked forwards and finally spoke.

"Now that you know who we are, would you mind telling us your name and why you were traveling with a dragon?"

His voice was cold and slightly angry which made me feel immediately defensive and mistrustful. Who was he to demand such information from me? And how dare he be angry that I was here. They shot me down in the first place. But I would tell him.

"My name is Arya. My dragon's name is Saphira and we were traveling here because of a vision that I had. I was with a dragon because I am a Shur'tugal which implies the fact that I travel with a dragon. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be worthy of the title of Leader of the female division of Shur'tugal."

Boromir seemed to get even angrier at my tone but the others just seemed curious. One of the short creatures, hobbits I remembered they were called, stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me Miss Arya, but, what are Shur'tugal?"

The hobbit seemed to have said what they were all thinking.

I smiled and moved closer. They all seemed pleased that trusted them that much.

"Shur'tugal is the elvish word for Dragon Rider. Saphira is my dragon, I am her Rider." I paused, "Where is she?"

Ah, that got them. The question of Saphira seemed to upset them as they all looked quite sad and...apologetic?

Finally Gandalf spoke up.

"We don't know where she is. She vanished a little while after you fainted."

"Oh, well, I'll just have to call her back then."

"What, No!"

All of the hobbits yelped, looking very scared. I ignored them and called out with my mind.

_Saphira, can you hear me?_

_Yes, are you okay._

_Of course I am, can you come here please._

_Okay, but before I do, tell them that if they had killed you, I would have shredded them._

And with that thought, Saphira broke contact.

I smiled and turned to the watching males.

"She's coming."

"How did you tell her to come, you didn't speak." Aragorn asked.

"Mind link. She hears my thoughts, I hear hers. It also works with feelings. If she doesn't like someone then I don't like them. If she's in pain, I feel her pain as my own."

"So, she felt you get shot."

"Yep. She told me to tell you that if you had killed me, then you don't even want to think about what she would have done to you."

I turned away and watched for Saphira.

**Hope you liked Chapter 2. You know the drill, you've read now you review. :P**


	4. Chapter 3 Trust?

**Okay, I have decided not to worry about having no reviews, I'll just keep writing. So very sorry about short chapter!!!! !!!!!!! If any one does read this, which they probably won't cause there are so many fanfics out there that no one will ever have time to read mine, if some one does could the please tell me what you think of the story?????? Also anyone like my new pen name???? Also I apologize that Arya is out of character, my excuse is that she is really hard to write about as I am not Paolini and have no idea what is going on inside her head. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my new lines and bad jokes. Everything else belongs to Tolkien and Paolini **

Chapter 3 Trust?

Arya's POV

I heard the rush of wings and then Saphira landed in the snow near-by. I forgot the we had company and rushed to her side, throwing my arms around her neck and burying my face in her shoulder. We had only been apart for a short time, but I had missed her so much. I paused, how long _had_ we been apart?

_Saphira, how long was I asleep?_

_Just under, 2 days. The arrow was in deep and you fell a long way._

_At least the arrow hit me and not you._

_The elf was aiming for me, the wind put his aim off._

_The _elf_ shot me but was aiming for you? It was a near miss, he must have damm good aim. Remind me not to annoy him._

_He is good, for a non-magic user._

_Elves here don't use magic?_

_Not our type of magic. No one here uses that type of magic. Which is a good thing, means we are more powerful._

_It just means that is is harder to kill us._

Saphira snorted with laughter at that last comment and I turned back to the others, who all had slightly bemused expressions.

I walked closer to them and Saphira followed.

"Saphira this is Aragorn and Boromir," I pointed out the 2 humans. "Gimli the dwarf and Legolas the elf," I gestured to the pair in question. "Gandalf the wizard and Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin the hobbits. Everyone, this is Saphira my dragon."

Saphira dipped her head in greeting, then addressed the Fellowship.

_Greetings little ones, I am glad the my rider was looked after by such noble people._

The Fellowship stiffened as Saphira spoke to them, it was a strange experience for some one new to magic and dragons.

"What are you and Arya going to do now?" Gandalf asked Saphira.

I smiled. "Now that we are here, we intend to go with you on your quest."

**Again, I am so sorry for this short chapter. I get horrible writer's block. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Again, I am evil for this short chapter. Blame the writer's block, the fact that I have to write at midnight and my english teacher for giving me so many essays to do over the easter holidays. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK, GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!! Okay, I kinda went a little psycho there, sorry. I should probably stop typing now.....**

**Disclaimer: As I have said many times, I own nothing, NOTHING!!!! It all belongs to Tolkien and Paolini. I am disowning my bad jokes, cause they suck. I may keep the lines, if they promise to get their act together and actually work. :P**

Chapter 4 Decisions

Arya's POV

"What?" Legolas exclaimed. "Arya, you're injured, you can't possibly come with us. You should go back to Rivendell and have Lord Elrond heal you."

"I am not injured any more". I pulled down the collar of my shirt, exposing the wound. I pressed my right hand to the injury and mutter the spell of healing. Seconds later I removed my hand, revealing the wound to be gone.

The hobbits gasped and Gandalf looked at me with new interest.

"H-How did you do that?" Merry asked.

"Healing spell. That is a small example of the kind of powerful magic I control. Now, will you let me come, or do I have to follow on my own?"

This time Boromir spoke. "Legolas is right Arya. You should go back to Rivendell. Our quest is too dangerous for a woman."

Saphira growled, making Boromir take a step back.

_Don't under-estimate us, mortal. You have no idea how powerful and dangerous we are. We are not like anything you have ever seen before. We are not from Middle-Earth. We are from Alagaesia._

Saphira projected her thoughts, allowing them all to hear. They were all looking at us with renewed interest now. I think that for the first time, they noticed the fact that I was wearing black leggings and a black leather shirt, instead of a dress, and had a long, pale blue sword on a belt round my waist and a bow, quiver of arrows and a set of my unique weapons, curved, bladed throwing stars strapped to my back. I also had a curved dagger on my belt, but that was hidden from their view by the dark cloak I was wearing.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Tell you what. I will duel the best swordsman among you for the right for me to come on this quest."

**Short chapter and a weak cliffhanger, am I evil or what?!? I promise that the next 2 chapters will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 5 Proven

**Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter. I must rectify this unnerving fact. Anyway, here is Chapter 5. I am taking time out of my busy day to post this chapter when I should be writing a speech. So you had better like it, and please, please don't tell my English teacher!!!! ;D**

Chapter 5 Proven

Arya's POV

"What did you say?" demanded Boromir.

"I said that I will duel the best fighter among you for my right to come on this quest."

"Why are you so keen to come?" asked Gimli suspiciously

"I will tell you that _after_ you say I can you don't want to cause an argument, then I would agree to my terms."

We all looked expectantly at Frodo. "Frodo, what do you say?" Gandalf asked.

"I think that we should let Arya prove herself. All the stories I've heard about Alagaesians suggest that they have great power and skill. Aragorn's the best swordsman, if Arya can beat him, then she can come."

My face lit up with an evil smile. Perfect. Even the best mortals had no chance of beating me, they couldn't beat the weakest elf.

Aragorn didn't seem very sure about Frodo's decision. He was probably worried about hurting me. Ha, I would tease him for that.

"Don't worry Aragorn, I'll go easy on you, but I won't let you win. Just remember a good piece of advice that is given to humans in the Varden, 'If you find yourself facing an elf in battle, expect to lose'."

That made him mad, his face turned a bright shade of red at the laughter of the others.

He walked away from the others and drew his sword. It looked kind of heavy for him. I smiled and drew my own blade with ease, the sword weighing next to nothing in my hand.

I walked up to him, raised my sword in a salute, then backed off till i was facing him across the snow.

"Ladies first." Aragon said tauntingly.

"With pleasure" I replied slyly and swung my sword quickly towards his head.

He only just managed to block my stroke, which, in a battle, would have taken his head off. He retaliated almost instantly, moving his sword towards my head, then whipping it round and aiming at my side. It was so easy to block that I almost laughed. Aragorn was almost moving in slow motion compared to me. I twirled gracefully him easy blocking his attacks and barely giving any retaliation in return.

Suddenly, Aragorn realized that i wasn't really trying, I was just playing with him. The change in his attacks was almost instant, now he was really trying to beat me, but it made no difference. I decided to end the competition and with a complicated but graceful movement, I twirled my sword around his, smashing the flat of the blade against his hilt, forcing him to drop the sword. Then quicker than their sight, I flicked the point of my sword up to Aragorn's throat.

"Well done Arya!" said Aragorn, breathlessly.

"Thank you" I saluted him again with my sword, then turned around and walked back to the rest of the Fellowship, shoving my sword back in it's scabbard as I did so.

The rest of the Fellowship were staring at me with expressions of amazement.

"It seems, Miss Elf, that we have a lot to learn about you." Gimli said. "Now that you have proven yourself to us, tell us why you are so interested in coming on our quest."

I sighed. "Very well. A few months ago, I had a vision of the results of this war. I saw the fate of every living thing in Middle Earth. I-I saw your deaths and I am the only one powerful enough to prevent that from happening. That's why I'm here. To make sure that the mission succeeds, because if it doesn't, everything will fall under the shadow. Middle Earth_ and_ Alagaesia. And if you're wondering why I'm the only Alagaesian here to help, it's because the humans and dwarves don't know and the rest of the elves don't care. Those that care and want to help, like me, have to follow the orders of Islanzadi, our queen, and are not allowed to help."

And with that last comment, I turned and walked away up the mountain.

**Chapter 5 is over, now we can get back to the journey!!!! Do you realize that it has taken 4 Chapters just to get a bit higher up Caradharas?!? They will be off the dreaded mountain by Chapter 7!!!! Then comes MORIA!!!!! Anyway, just review and ignore my insane typing, lol!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6 Getting to know the Fellowship

**Yay, I have reviews!!! Thank you guys, thank you so much. I really appreciate your tips. Here's Chapter 6, it's a lot longer than the last 3, about 4 or 5 pages on Pages. Thats Word to those who don't use Apple. Can those who read this please review and tell me if they think I should save Boromir or not. Also what do you think of Nasuada, Orrin and Eragon arriving at the Battle of Helms Deep? If most of the stuff on Caradharas doesn't look familiar, that's because I'm trying to follow the book, not the movie. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither LOTRs nor Eragon. I only own Emeril's name. And some other elves. But they don't have a part in my story yet.**

Chapter 6 Getting to know the Fellowship

Arya's POV

We had been walking all day. Okay, we had covered quite a bit of ground, but we were still far from the peak of the mountain. I was losing my patience with these slow mortals. I had to be nice though, it was not their fault, they couldn't walk on the snow like Legolas and myself. Saphira had flown off, saying that she would met us on the other side of the mountain.

I paused, I had gotten ahead of them. I waited for the rest of the Fellowship to catch up, then we continued walking in silence. Then, unexpectedly, Boromir spoke.

"Arya, where in Alagaesia do you live? I know little of your land, so maybe enlighten us about what we do not know."

"Okay," I said slowly. " I live in Ellesmera, an elven city, in Du Weldenvarden-"

"Du Weldenvarden?" Boromir interrupted me.

"Yes, it's a huge forest. All of our homes are in the forest."

"How big is the forest?" This time it was Legolas who spoke.

"Big enough to safely conceal 7 elven cities. Imagine Mirkwood covering all of Gondor and you have Du Weldenvarden."

The hobbits looked shocked at the size of the forest. Legolas looked mildly surprised, his expression was almost comical.

Gandalf had joined our conversation now. " You live in the forest? Last time I heard, the elves lived in cities on the plains such as Ilirea."

I paused, how did he know about Ilirea and not the fall of the riders?

"We abandoned Ilirea during the dragon wars, before the dragon riders were formed, about 2,709 years ago. Then 105 years ago the old dragon riders were betrayed by one of their own, a young human rider named Galbatorix. He murdered the elven riders and the good human riders with the help of 13 others, who we call the Forsworn. We call this event The Fall of the Riders. During the fall, Galbatorix attacked our cities and forced us to retreat into the forest. And Galbatorix has ruled the world of men ever since, because when a human is bonded with a dragon, they obtain the immortality of the elves."

I paused, waiting for them to speak. When they did not, I continued what I was saying as I walked.

"We placed magical wards around the forest, to prevent anyone from coming to far into our forest and discovering us, for the Black King still wants to kill all my kin for not joining with him. Those humans who refused the rule of Galbatorix fled to Surda while those who wanted to fight went to the Beor Mountains and the dwarf city of Tronjheim, where they joined the Varden, the freedom fighters. We could not do much, however, because Galbatorix was a very powerful rider with a very large dragon. The only dragon eggs at that time, were hidden and kept secret by the king."

I stopped speaking to step over a small bank of snow which gave Aragorn time to speak. They seemed to be enjoying making me recount the full history of Alagaesia.

"If the King had the dragon eggs, then how did you get them. Also how did he keep a large amount of eggs secret and surely someone wondered where all the elves had gone?"

"I will answer the last question first. No one wondered where we'd gone because those who knew us died. The rest of the humans were made to believe that elves exist only in stories. At that time there were only 3 eggs in the world. 20 years ago, the elves found that there was a surviving human rider, named Brom. Brom had no hope of defeating the king, since his dragon was killed in the fall, but he hunted down the Forsworn. He personally killed 3 of them and was responsible for the deaths of 5 others. Then, with the help of Jeod, a human, he broke into the castle where the eggs where being kept and stole one of them. I was given the task of carrying the egg until it hatched, which I did for 15 years. Until, one day when we were journeying through the forest, my friends and I were ambushed and they were killed."

My voice faltered and I stopped. I took a deep breath, then carried on.

"I used magic to sent the egg away, but the spell left me weakened and an easy target. I was captured and imprisoned and tortured in the dark city of Gil'ead. Durza, the shade who captured me, was careful not to drive me mad from the pain, the king would not have liked that, but he came close, he came very, very close. The egg I had been carrying hatched for a young human called Eragon and he, with the dragon which he named Emeril, rescued me. I was in a magical coma, due to the poison I had been given in Gil'ead, and I woke up in Tronjheim on the eve of a great battle. After the battle with Galbatorix's soldiers, I learned that Brom had died before I had been rescued. Soon after, I returned home with Eragon and we met with another surviving rider, an elf, and his dragon. I went back to the varden and fought in 2 other battles before I found Saphira's egg and Eragon killed Galbatorix. Sadly during the battle Oromis, the rider, and his dragon were killed. 5 years later, I have a vision, tell my mother about it and end up here."

"Well, you had a very complicated life." Boromir said softly.

We walked in silence again, for it was getting dark and the wind was throwing snow about in blinding flurries. We rounded a corner and decided to stop for the night.

"We cannot go any further tonight, there is a fell voice on the air and the snow seems aimed at us." Boromir said.

We pressed against the cliff wall. Aragorn spoke in agreement with Boromir.

" We cannot go back or forwards, not while the storm holds. At least we have some shelter under this cliff wall we are under now."

"Shelter!" muttered Sam. "If this is shelter, then 1 wall and no roof make a house."

I smiled and walked over to sit next to Legolas, because he was one of my kin and I felt most happy around him.

We took wood from the packs and Gandalf used magic to light it.

Gratefully, we all huddled round the small fire. Finally it began to get light as the fire finally went out.

Gimli looked up. "Caradharas has not forgiven us, he has more snow left to fling. The sooner we go back and down the better."

We all agreed. Now it was dawn and we began to think about how to get down through the deep snow.

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you." commented Legolas brightly. As Elves, the storm had troubled us little."

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the sun to save us." Retorted Gandalf. "I must have something to work on, I cannot burn snow."

"I can still conjure flame, I could melt the snow." I said. But they all ignored me.

"Well," Boromir said eventually. "When heads are at a loss, then bodies must serve. The strongest of us must forge a way for the others."

He and Aragorn slowly made their way through the snow, toiling to clear a path. In places the snow was chest high and at times Boromir appeared to be swimming or burrowing rather than walking.

Legolas and I watched them for a while, smiling.

"Let the strongest find a way, you say." said Legolas "Those who run light over snow may look ahead. Farewell, I go to find the sun." With that, he ran off lightly over the snow, soon over taking the men.

"Hey," I called after him. "You're not the only elf here you know. Wait for me!"

I darted off down the path after him, soon catching up.

He was walking now and I fell into step next to him.

"Everyone forgets that I'm here. I can use magic like Gandalf, run quicker than you and I'm stronger than Boromir and Aragorn. For those reasons, it is not wise to ignore me. I could have melted a path." I complained.

Legolas laughed lightly. "How is it that you can do all that?"

"Magic has altered the Elves of Alagaesia. We have increased agility, grace and balance as well as speed and physical strength a lot greater that of a human or wood elf."

We soon came to a large bank of snow twice as tall as us. I backed away than took a running jump, landing lightly in a crouch at the top. Legolas put his foot against the bank and I grabbed his hand, pulling him up next to me.

I frowned as I looked at the snow on the other side of the bank.

"I knew that wasn't a ordinary storm. There's barely enough snow there to come up to the hobbits ankles." I said quietly.

I turned to look at Legolas and at the same time, a snow ball hit him in the back of the head, making him fall over the other side of the bank.

"Huh?" I turned around and briefly saw Aragorn and Boromir coming towards the bank before I was hit in the face with another snow ball and fell backwards landing next to Legolas.

"I'll get them for that." I growled as we heard the men laughing at our fate.

"I'll help you." Legolas said and handed me a snow ball, his own already made.

"1,2,3."

We jumped to our feet and threw our snow over the top of the bank, then climbed half way up to see what had happened. Legolas's snow ball hit Aragorn, mine hit Boromir. Both men ended up with a face full of snow.

"Hey!" Boromir called angrily.

"You did it to us." I pointed out. "How are you going to get though this?"

"Um, same way as we did the rest, probably."

"Or I could melt it for you." I offered.

They paused. "If you can melt the snow, than WHY DID YOU JUST LET US STRUGGLE TO GET HERE?"

"I did say I could melt it, it's your fault you ignored me because I'm an elleth."

"Arya will you melt the snow for us?" Aragorn asked slowly.

"I may. Or I may not. It depends."

"Will you please melt the snow for us?"

"Say you're sorry for ignoring me."

"We're sorry."

"Okay" I said brightly.

Legolas and I scrabbled up the bank and jumped down the other side.

I walked back a bit then pulled out my bow and fit and arrow in the string.

"Why are you doing that?" Legolas asked.

"It's easer to direct the fire though an arrow." I paused. "You 3 might want to step behind me."

I raised my bow once they were safely behind me. "Brisingr!" I muttered and shot the arrow at the snow bank.

The bank exploded with green flames as the arrow hit. The snow quickly melted and left the path clear.

I turned and with a smug smile, walked back to the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas soon caught up and we both ran back to the others.

"We have not brought the sun, though we have found a way off the mountain." Legolas called. "There was a a great bank of snow and there Aragorn and Boromir were stuck, until Arya used her magic to help. There is just enough snow on the other side to cover a hobbits toes."

"Arya?" Sam said surprised. " How did you help?"

"Fire spell. I made the snow bank explode."

Gandalf smiled then directed the hobbits down the mountain.

**That is the end of Chapter 6. Thank God that they are finally off Caradharas. Now the story gets interesting. Don't forget to R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Wolves, Darkness and stuff

**Hey, I'm back from Blenheim and ready to update. Thanx so much to my reviews and readers, you guys are awesome. Story News: Emeril's name has been changed from Emeril to Istalri. (Thanks to WishingOnMyStar for the name.)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, nada, zilch. Except for my crappy, old Windows laptop that takes 3 hours to load 1 e-mail!!! And my DVD's.... Anyway, on with the fanfic, don't forget to review!!! :P **

Chapter 7 Moria, Darkness and more Birds

We soon were near the bottom of the mountain. There was a cold wind behind us and we stopped to think about what to do next.

Snow swirled around us and the wind howled angrily.

"Enough, enough Caradharas, we are departing as quickly as we may." Gimli called to the mountain.

"We will have to stop here. It'll be night soon and we cannot do much in this snow." Aragorn shouted over the wind.

We all agreed with him and decided to stop for the night. I volunteered to take the first watch, as an elf I didn't need to sleep as often as mortals. I sat cross-legged in the snow with my back to the fire, staring out into the night, past the snow.

I froze, what was that? I gazed intently at the shape I was watching. Surely there aren't Shrrg here! For that was what I appeared to be watching. I half stood, wondering whether I should alert the others. The wolf looked up and I froze. It's eyes, glowing palely in the moonlight, seemed to pierce me, seeing into my soul. We stared at each other, eyes locked. I shivered as something touched my mind. Then the wolf turned and walked away.

I blinked and slowly sat back down. What was that? It was like a Shrrg, only it was definitely magical. It was bloody creepy, that's what it was. I gave a quiet laugh. Me, a powerful elf, ambassador of my people, scared of a wolf. It couldn't harm me or my companions, even if it was magic. But what if- I jumped as a twig cracked close by. I turned and looked at the others. They were all sound asleep, even Legolas and Gandalf. Looks like I would be watching all night, not like they're going to wake up in a hurry. What time was it anyway? I looked back at the moon. Just after 1 am. I sighed and placed my elbow on a rock and lent against my arm, my face resting on my hand. This was going to be a long night.

The sun peeked through the thick covering of clouds as I stood and stretched. I had been sitting in the same position all night. I hadn't bothered to wake Aragorn for his watch when mine was over. He needed to rest, they all did. I walked over to the fire and stoked it, making small embers catch light again. I smiled as I looked at them. I had only known them a short while, but already we were great friends. Time to wake them though, we needed to be on our way. I walked over to Aragorn and gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" He said blearily, blinking in the light. "Arya what time is it?"

"Just after 6 in the morning." I whispered, carful not to wake the other yet.

"What!" He demanded angrily. "You kept watch all night and didn't wake me for my turn."

"Yes. You needed to rest, Aragorn. You all do. I was happy to keep watch, I didn't need to sleep. I-" I stopped remembering the wolf.

"Arya?"

"Aragorn are-" I paused, then continued anyway. "Aragorn, are there types of very large wolves here? Like Shrrg?"

"Yes. There are Wargs, they're very large and Gandalf told me about some very strange wolves that he has seen recently, almost magic. Why?"

"Last night, when I was keeping watch, I saw...something. It looked like a huge wolf, but when it looked up I saw that it's eyes glowed. It stared at me and it was almost like it could see into my _soul_. I felt something touch my mind and I shivered and then the wolf left. I have never seen anything like it before."

Aragorn frowned. "It would be best, Arya, that you do not tell the others of what you saw, not yet anyway. Tell Legolas if you want, as elves I do not think you should keep this from him. Go wake the others."

"And Gandalf?"

"I'll tell him, when I wake him. We should keep moving."

I turned and walked over to the others. I gently woke Gimli, the Hobbits and Boromir before going to Legolas. I gently shook him awake and he shot upright, staring around.

"Light sleeper?" I teased.

"You could say that," He retorted as he stood. "I prefer to call it good reflexes."

As the other got breakfast ready, I noticed Aragorn talking to Gandalf. Both men looked very worried. I remembered what Aragorn had said about telling Legolas and gently grabbed his arm as he walked past.

I led him over to where I had been keeping watch and examined the ground. No paw-prints, no marks at all in the snow. Strange.

"That's odd." I muttered to myself.

"What is?" Legolas asked, clearly unable to guess why I had dragged him over here.

I stood and took a deep breath. "Legolas, last night I saw a, well it looked like a, like a huge wolf."

"Where?" Now he was interested. Did he seem slightly worried? Concerned for the others safety? Or mine perhaps...

"Over there. It's eyes glowed slightly and when it looked at me, it was like it was looking into my soul. I felt something touch my mind and then the wolf was gone."

Legolas bent down and looked closely at the snow.

"I've already done that." I told him. "There's no paw-prints, nothing. That's why I'm worried. That was no ordinary wolf. We need to be on our guard."

"Who else have you told?"

"I told Aragorn and he just told Gandalf. Aragorn said that I should tell you, but not the others."

"Good, you're both right. We shouldn't tell the others and we need to keep on our guard. As elves, we can hear and see something coming long before the others. You especially, I know about the mind powers you possess." He smiled. "You were brave to not run from the creature."

I snorted. "I am not afraid of a wolf, no matter what magic it has. It would have to be very powerful to beat me. Though, unfortunately, there are probably more."

We turned and walked back to the others who were getting breakfast.

After we had eaten, we continued on our way. We had not gone far how ever when I noticed that Frodo was lagging behind. I slowed down to wait for him and help him along.

"Frodo, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Arya. I'm just tired and hungry, that's all."

I smiled at him and kept walking.

Suddenly, I noticed some black birds of some sort in the distance. Though, I was not the only one to have seen them.

"It's those birds again!" Aragorn called.

"That cannot be helped. Whether they are good or evil, or have nothing to do with us at all, we must go down at once." Gandalf replied.

I nodded in silent agreement, though I still kept watching the birds. Something about them was not quite right...

We soon made it to the bottom of the mountain. A cold wind flowed down behind us as we walked wearily onward, out backs to the Redhorn Gate. Caradharas had defeated us.

It was evening now and we decided to stop and rest for the night, the attempt at the mountain had left us very tired.

"Where are we going to go now Gandalf? We cannot go over the mountain. _Is_ there another way?" I asked

"Well, we cannot go back, that is obvious. We must complete the quest and to go back would be admitting defeat." Frodo exclaimed.

"You are right Frodo," Gandalf said. "to go back would be admitting defeat. Once we go back to Rivendell, we may never leave again and soon after, Rivendell would be destroyed."

"Then we must go on, if there is a way." said Frodo with a sigh.

"There is a way that we might try, but it is dark and unpleasant. That is why I have not mentioned it before. Aragorn knows and is against it. I do not know what Arya says."

"If it is worse than the Redhorn Gate then it is evil indeed." Merry said.

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria"

The was mutter of fear at that name.

"The road may lead to Moria, but how can we hope that it will lead _through_ Moria?" Aragorn said darkly.

"Who will follow if I lead you there?" asked Gandalf.

"I will" said Gimli eagerly.

"I will go." Aragorn said heavily. "You followed my lead to almost disaster in the snow. I will follow you through Moria, if this last warning does not move you. I say to you Gandalf, if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

"Arya?" Legolas asked. "What do you think?"

"I have never been to Moria, I am a stranger to this land. My guidance and advice is not needed." I said quietly.

"Arya, you have my permission to see what Moria is like. We need you judgement, you are an equal member of this Fellowship." Gandalf said.

Gandalf touched his finger to his temple and I took it as a sign that I had permission to enter his mind, he knew that I could look into other's thoughts. I quickly and gently looked into the wizard's mind. Gandalf stiffened a little, being unused to people doing this. I paused, then gasped quietly as the wizard's thoughts hit me. His mind was so vast, so full of knowledge and wisdom, he made me feel tiny and insignificant in comparison. I found the memories and quickly looked at them, then left the wizard's mind. I did not like contacting him that way.

They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer (though only Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn knew how I had seen Moria.)

"I agree with Aragorn, we should not go there. I need to see the moon and stars, and Saphira would not be able to go down that path. Being away from her pains me." I said clearly. "However, I _will_ follow. One spell-caster will be enough to get us out, but two are better. If there's anything down there that tries to harm my companions, let _it_ beware!" I finished my sentence in a low growl, to let them know that I mean what I say.

"I will not go!" Boromir said "unless the whole vote of the Fellowship is against me. What do Legolas and the hobbits say?"

"I do not want to go to Moria." said Legolas simply. I walked over to stand by his side. Out of all of the Fellowship, he was the one I liked the most. We were good friends.

The hobbits said nothing. Then, at last, Frodo spoke.

"I do not want to go to Moria," He said. "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf.I think that we should have no vote, until we have slept. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of day than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls."

"It is howling with wolf voices!" Aragorn cried. "The Wargs have come."

"How far is Moria?" Boromir asked quickly.

"There was a door south-west of Caradharas, about 20 miles from here." answered Gandalf grimly.

"Then let us start as soon as it is light," Boromir said. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."

"True!" called Aragorn, pulling his sword from his sheath. "But where the wolf howls, there also the orc prowls."

I darted forward, staring out into the night.

"The is a small hill, with a ring of trees at the top. If we can make it there, then it might prove some protection from the Wargs." I called to Gandalf and Aragorn.

"How can you see that, it's pitch black?" asked Gimli

"I can see clearly on all but the blackest night." I replied.

We quickly got to the hill and made a fire in the middle of the ring of trees. I went and stood on the outside of the hilltop.

Suddenly I saw the eyes of wolves all round me.

"Aragorn!" I screamed. A wolf jumped at me and I felt it's huge jaws close around my chest.

**OOOHHH, EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!! What will happen to Arya? If I told you now, I would spoil the story and take away the point of the next chapter, so don't ask me, cause I won't tell you!!! Yet!!! Review and I might update!!! :P**


	9. Chapter 8 That was Just Too Close!

**Hello! I have finally updated. I have a good excuse though. There was a large earthquake in Christchurch recently, part of the city was destroyed. It was scary! And then I got a bad cold! Which is even scarier! Sorry this chapter is so short! I got writers block and then thought "Screw it, I'll just update with what I have written..." **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine! All I have is an evil cold...If you want it, you can have it...**

**Dedicated: To all the families effected by the Christchurch quake and the Greymouth mine explosion, we're thinking of you...**

Chapter 8 That was just too close!

Suddenly I saw the eyes of wolves all round me.

"Aragorn!" I screamed. A wolf jumped at me and I felt it's huge jaws close around my chest.

I was knocked off my feet by the force of the wolf's attack. It jumped off me and spun around, ready for another attack. I scrambled to my feet, and tried to get back to the ring of trees, to warn the others. The wolf leapt and collided with the back of my legs. I fell forward head first into the snow.

I tried to stop my fall but landed badly and the next thing I heard was a loud snap followed by a spread of warmth and almost unbearable pain in my right wrist. The same wrist I used to fight!

But I had to get back to the others. Blinded by the pain I managed to stand.

Panicking that I could not see the wolf, I ran back to the Ring of Trees and collapsed by the fire.

The hobbits jumped up in shock at the sight of my injuries. I must have looked a complete mess with bloody tears in my shirt, a broken wrist and my hair starting to fall out of the neat bun I had put it in.

"Aragorn, get over here quickly." I head Sam shout. Through my pain, I sensed someone crouch down beside me.

"Arya, what happened to you? Who did this?" A quiet voice said. Legolas.

I gasped for breath, still in shock that I had not seen the wolf before it attacked me.

"The wolves. They're here. And they're huge and many. I was attacked by one. I didn't see it. I don't know how. I'm sorry, I was meant to be watching for them and I got myself attacked and now my fighting wrist is broken."

"That's okay, it's not your fault. You said before, they're magic." Legolas paused. "And, um, your wrist is a bit more than broken I'm afraid."

Surprised, I looked down. "What do you mean- Oh My God!"

My hand was bent at an unnatural angle. The sharp, broken shards of my bone had cut my skin to shreds. Okay, I can fix this. I just need to breathe and calm down...

"It's fine!" I gasped. "I can fix it. Just watch out for the wolves!"

I pressed my hand to my wrist and whispered the spell. A warm feeling of relief spread over my hand as the bone melded back together and the skin flowed into one. I know it can be abused and magic can be bad...but I still loved being able to use it!

Gandalf and Aragorn were standing, tense and ready to fight, at the edge of the ring of trees. I got slowly to my feet (Magic drains your strength, no need to break my wrist again by falling over!) and walked over to them.

"That was quick." Aragorn commented as the howls of wolves began to reach us from the darkness and shadows.

"Magic is a strange and brilliant thing, young Estel." I replied. I turned to the hobbits. "Stay near the fire and our magic will protect you from harm." They looked nervous, Frodo especially. But he was caring the ring of power, no one would judge _him!_

Boromir came and stood near us, staring darkly into the, well, dark.

Suddenly a wolf leapt towards Gandalf, only to fall back with a cry, Legolas's arrow in it's throat.

**And the chapter has ended! Short and with a CLIFFHANGER! *cue scary music***

**Elf: Why am I writing this note?**

**Squid: Because I said so!**

**Elf Why do I care?**

**Squid: Because I'm so awesome and adorable! Even I love Me!**

**Elf: coughNacisistcough **

**Squid: Oh geez thanks. Meanie**

**Elf: Goodbye rapid readers, I'm ending the note here before things get too weird, or Squid explodes! Whichever happens first...**

**Review please! Reviews are like cookies...they stop Squid from getting hungry and going insane!**

**Squid last word: I thought friends were meant to be supportive, not making fun of me. WHERE THE HELL IS THE PIZZA GUY?**


End file.
